Will You Still Love Me?
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: So this is a Makorra story that I decided to write based on the information we have so far of Book 3. I hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and this WILL CONTAIN SMUT, SO BE READY FOR THAT GOODNESS!
1. Chapter 1 - Rough

Ok, so this takes place in the beginning setting of Book 3. I HIGHLY recommend listening to the song. "Young and Beautiful", while or before reading this. It's the theme and inspiration for this fanfiction. It's really beautiful. Thanks guys. Enjoy! -MakorraFangirl123 (dA) makorraforeveafangirl (tumblr)

_"I'll always love you Korra."_

_"And I'll always love you."_

The very words still haunted his dreams at night. The taste and softness of her lips is barely a memory anymore. He can still picture the tear running down her cheek as he toughed his forehead to hers. It was no lie/ He would always love her. Day after day. Month after month. Year after year. Decade after decade. Century after century. You get the idea. The reason why he knew they didn't work at the time, was because of everything that was going on around them. All the change had been coming through, but not all of it was good. She didn't have that same glow in her blue eyes. She didn't have that soft pink blush in her cheeks. He hadn't heard her laugh even once since they came back from the South Pole. Not a day had gone by that he hadn't thought about her. Whether it was her face, her hair, her voice, it was a new quality everyday. How long had it been? A month? Months? And yet he found a new wonderful and beautiful thing about her everyday. He wanted to spend time with her, but Korra either didn't want to, or didn't have the time to. Now at this point, his job was only a distraction. And even that couldn't get his mind off of her. It was the very place he broke her heart, yet another time. The first being that he denied having feelings for her. The second yelling at her after their first kiss. Third time's the charm seemed to mock him now whenever he thought of it. Beifong had noticed the change in him. She thought a nice little vacation might do the trick for him. But little did he know, that a little vacation, was going to turn into a catastrophe.

Korra had decided to travel to the earth kingdom to learn more about the center of the element. Sure she had mastered it, but she wanted to be more deeply connected to it. She had invited Bolin and Asami to tag along with her personally. but she just couldn't confront the firebender. Even having the memory returned to her, so did the pain.

_"Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!"_

Each time it repeated in her mind, she felt like someone had bent lightning right into her heart. It didn't matter even of she had matured, it still hurt her. Everyday.

"Korra? Are you alright?", a voice asked. She turned to see the yellow robes of her airbending master.

"Huh? OH yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little nervous. You know, flying sickness."

"Um, ok. Where are your friends?"

"Uh..Asami's grabbing her bag, and Bolin's playing with Meelo and Ikki."

"Well, there's two of them. What about Mako?"

"Mako? Um...I-"

"I invited him to come along. He said he needed a vacation, so I thought it could soothe him. When he heard you were going, he seemed to be a bit more intrigued."

Intrigued? Is that good? Is it bad? She didn't get the chance to ask the airbender. Before she could get her thoughts together, she saw him walking toward the temple. probably to grab Asami and Bolin.

The thought still kept replaying her head. She assumed it was a good thing that he was intrigued because he had agreed to come anyway. He had offered many times for them to hang out, but she said she didn't want only because she was afraid she would fall back into desire, and go running back to him. She knew they couldn't be together right now, but that still didn't mean she couldn't see the tall firebender. Whenever she finally got the courage to ask him herself, she was pulled into something or somewhere else that she cared nothing for. She hated it when the amber glow left his eyes when she had to say no to him. But now, she had to- no. She wanted see him. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to spend time with him. She wanted to explain everything and how she wasn't pushing him away because she wanted to. And as if by reading her mind, she could her the pitter patter of feet, coming up the hill. She knew whose foot steps those were. With out even thinking. the young avatar ran from the sky bison, all the way down the hill, to the boy with the red scarf. Before she could think, she found herself flying into his arms as tears began to roll down her face.

"Uh...hi?"

"...hi.", she said as she backed away from him.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2 - Caring

Well, it's obvious that I'm going to be continuing this. I suggest listening to "My Kind of Love", By Emeli Sande while reading this. Enjoy!

"Are...are you crying?"

"What? Huh...oh. Nah, just the, humidity and all that. Nice to see you."

"Very nice to see you too."

The tall firebender pulled her back into a soft embrace. He nuzzled his nose into her soft hair as she wept softly against him.

"You know we can't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"We're not together anymore."

"That doesn't mean I don't care about you. Even if you want to be just friends, I still care about you Korra."

Friends? Friends?! Hell no! She didn't want to be friends! But she knew that's all they can be right now because of the circumstances. She didn't want to give off the impression that she didn't love him anymore, and that she was over him. She would never be over him! That's ridiculous! But before could start debating against the idea to him, the Airbender called her over to see her friends. The two came up the young earth bender and the Sato heiress and were attacked with hugs and laughter. The awkwardness between Mako and Asami had once again faded. Asami actually took it lighter than anyone expected.

As the airbender family loaded their things onto the sky bisons, Tenzin began to organized the arrangements on who was going to be on which Bison, who was taking certain things, yadda yadda.

"I think It'll be best if my family and I take Oogi...and...you kids can take Poopoocuddleypoops."

"Poopoocuddleypoops?"

"It was Ikki's idea.", Jinora sighed.

As the air benders climbed onto the saddle, Korra couldn't help but notice how happy the family was. Especially Pema. Eve with the stress of being a mother, she still had that happy glow in her. Korra wondered what it would be like. Having a little brunette baby, crawl around the floor. She would have her skin, and amber eyes...wait...what?

"Korra! You coming?!", Mako yelled to her.

_Speak of the devil._, she thought.

"Come on Korra! We don't want to be late! I want to know if my country has good food!", Bolin joked.

"Your country? Really Bolin?", Asami asked.

"Hey, I'm an earth bender! Of course it's my country!", he said happily.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get to Omashu?", Korra asked her mentor.

"Well, if you fly through the night, I'd say you'd get there by early tomorrow morning. But you'll be a little ahead of us if you do that. We'll have to stop and rest for a little while. We should be there by tomorrow night.", the airbender explained.

"Then we better get going.", Asami urged. "I'll take the reigns."

"You sure about that? I mean, sky bisons aren't exactly the same as Satomobiles.", Bolin asked.

"Haha. I got this, trust me."

Korra took a last look around to see if she left anything down on the ground. When her attention turned back to the bison, she saw a gloved hand reach for hers, and hoisted her up. A small gasp left her due to the surprise of being pulled up, but also by Mako himself.

"Off we go then!", Asami exclaimed as she shook the reigns of the bison. "Yip yip!"

"Hey...I just realized something.", Bolin said.

"What?", Mako asked.

"Republic City is in the Earth Kingdom!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I've already tried my country's food!"

Mako tried to resist the urge to facepalm at his brother's realization, but sadly that failed.

"Well, now you get to have some REAL authentic Earth Kingdom food Bolin.", Asami retorted.

The sun had already set as the four teenagers flew in the sky. All of them had grown tired from the long journey. By best guess, it was almost midnight. Korra could clearly see that Asami could barely keep her eyes open any longer.

"Hey, you need a break?", she asked.

"Hmm? Oh..no I'm fine."

"Really? You look like you need some sleep."

"Well...yeah. I could use some sleep.", Asami said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'll take over.", she suggested.

"Thanks Korra.", Asami said as she handed the reigns to the young Avatar. Asami climbed back into the saddle and curled herself up under a blanket.

Soon Bolin had fallen into the spell of slumber, and curled up on the far end of the saddle next to Asami, and snored just as loud as the bison would. Mako remained awake, and kept an eye on the water bender. He watched her as her hair flowed through the wind. The way her eyes would sparkle under the moonlight. Those blue oceanic orbs always got him under a spell. But sadly, reality would always come and interrupt his thoughts. How long had gone by since she took the reigns? One hour? Two? He didn't care. He wouldn't sleep until she did. And he could tell by the bags under her eyes, sleep would soon conquer her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?", she asked. Her sentence broke him in his thoughts.

"No, shouldn't you?"

"I'm kinda trying to get us to Omashu here."

"Doesn't mean you can't sleep. I can take over."

"You're just as tired as I am."

"So you admit you're tired?"

"I wasn't denying it."

He couldn't help but chuckle. She always put others before herself. He wasn't sure if it was her Avatar spirit, or Korra just being Korra. Or maybe both. As a breeze passed by, he could see the poor girl shiver, even through exhaustion.

"You cold?"

"No, I'm shivering because I want to."

He still laughed at her sarcastic remarks. He slid down from the saddle next to her. He unwrapped the scarlet fabric around his neck.

"Here. This should help."

"Thanks."

She smiled as she took it from him, and wrapped it around her neck.

"You know, it's nice to see you happy again. I miss your smile."

"What do you mean? I smile all the time."

"No..not the same way. There's no..."

"There's no what?"

"There's no true happiness when you try to smile. That's what made your smile different."

"Stop it."

"Korra, I'm serious."

"No, stop it. Stop this."

"What? What is it?"

"You know what it is! Stop trying to draw me back in!"

"Korra, what are you talking about?"

"Mako, you know why we can't be together right now!"

"I knew why we couldn't be together right after the harmonic convergence. I knew why we couldn't be together after the Spirits came back. I knew that. But why now? Things aren't complicated now!"

"No Mako. Things are still complicated."

"How?"

"Because the world's not in balance yet! I still have so much to do!"

"Korra, it doesn't matter how much you try to fix things. There isn't and there won't be a perfect world. You know that Korra. You may be the Avatar, but you're still only human."

"No I'm not. I'm part Spirit."

"Yeah, only part. You still have a heart Korra."

"I can't be a part of the world forever Mako. Eventually I'll die and go into the Spirit world."

"So you're saying you would rather not love anyone for the rest of your life for the sake of the world?"

"No...I'm just saying...not right now."

"Why?"

"I just said why!"

"No, you said that you're the Avatar, and what you need to do. That has nothing to do with us."

"Mako, I can't do this right now. Please, just let me think."

"...Ok. If that's what you need.", he said as he began to climb back into the saddle.

"Wait!", she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you...stay here with me?"

He couldn't say no to her. He slid back down to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course."

The hours past. Soon Korra had fallen to sleep and laid on the head of the bison, while Mako guided the sky bison through the night's wind. He hated having to see her like this. Having to push aside what, and who she loved, just for the sake of others. She didn't have to be so selfless all the time. Again, she was only human.

He glanced back at the sleeping girl behind him. Even during sleep, stress seemed to fill her face. He pushed back a loose strand of hair behind her ear before he leaned down and kissed her temple.

"I'll always love you Korra."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3 - Impatient

Dear God, I can't even. Ok, so song for this chapter would have to be "If I Ain't Got You", By Alicia Keys. Yes, I know it's an old song ok! JUST LISTEN AND READ AND CRY LIKE THE REST OF US!

As the sun began to rise, the four teenagers awoke to the bright light, and the very sight of the tall earth kingdom town. It certainly didn't look normal to cities they've seen before in pictures. Most cities were flat on the ground, but this one was built in an upward motion, like a mountain. They could only gasp at the sight.

"Didn't Avatar Aang have a close friend here?", Asami asked.

"Yeah, King Bumi.", Korra answered.

"Oh! So that's where Tenzin's brother got his name!", Bolin realized.

"This city looks like it hasn't modernized that much in the past years.", Mako pointed out.

"Tenzin said they liked to keep their old traditions for certain reasons. Nothing irrational, it's just...I really have no idea.", Korra explained.

"Maybe we can find out. I'm sure they'll have something to say about it.", Asami stated.

"I don't know, maybe if their traditions are that important, they might keep their reasoning a secret.", Bolin warned.

"How would you know?", Mako asked.

"I read something...somewhere...it was a long time ago ok!", Bolin said in defense.

"Well either way, I'm sure we'll find out. Not like I came on this trip to learn nothing at all.", Korra said sarcastically.

As they made their way closer to the ground, they could see a group of men, dress in dark green, and one tall woman, dressed in bright green. Mako had landed the air bison right in front of them.

"Welcome! Welcome! Avatar Korra, I am Joo Lee, Queen of Omashu.", he older woman said as she sent her guards aside. As Asami heard the name, she couldn't help but get a little frightened.

"I'm sorry, your name is Joo Dee?", she asked in a shaky voice.

"What? Oh no no no! Joo Dee was an old servant in Ba Sing Se to the Dai Lee. We never speak of her. I would hope to the heavens my parents would never give me such a name!", the woman assured her.

"Oh thank Spirits!", Asami said as she laughed.

"These are my friends. Bolin, Asami, and Mako.", Korra gestured.

"Oh! My, what a lucky man you are! Having the Avatar on your shoulder!", the old woman joked.

Awkwardness quickly found it's way into the air. Mako began to get as red as his scarf, and stuttering trying to explain his words.

"I-I-I'm not her-", Korra nudged him before he could finish his sentence.

"Well, I don't see why. You two would make a lovely couple.", the woman assured.

Korra couldn't help but blush at the statement.

"Come, allow me to give you a small tour before we head into the palace", she offered.

The Queen lead them everywhere she possibly could. The markets, the houses, the unique mail delivery system used with earth bending. But except one thing, the immediately caught Korra's eye.

"Excuse me, your highness? What's that over there?", she asked.

Korra had pointed over to a large structure made by earth. If Korra wasn't as curious, she would just assume it was just a giant rock. They were pretty high up in the city now. Korra could see things for miles and miles.

"Oh, that my dear is um...a tomb. We keep two very important people in there. No tourists are allowed in.", the queen explained.

"Well, what about me? I don't play this card too much, but I wouldn't exactly call myself a tourist your highness.", Korra said.

"Avatar Korra, please try to understand. We keep people out of there for a reason.", the queen urged when she turned and continued to the palace.

"Hmm...", Korra sighed.

Mako knew that expression and look on her face. It meant Korra was up to no good.


	4. Chapter 4 - Stubborn

By the time they had reached the palace, night had fallen. The stars began to fill the sky, and people began to fill the palace.

"What's all this for?", Korra asked the queen once they saw the line of people leading into the palace.

"Oh, those are the guests for the welcome party. _Your_ welcome party to be exact.", the queen answered.

The building was decorated with every version of green imaginable. The scent of fresh authentic earth kingdom food filled the air as servants carried it throughout the crowd and hall they entered from.

If Mako knew anything about Korra, he knew she hated fancy parties. Sure, she didn't mind having a good time, but Korra hated dresses, styling her hair, and Spirits knew that she hated the stupid classical music that played when people danced.

"You know, I don't mean to be rude your majesty, but it's been a long day, and with flying and all-", she began.

"Nonsense! You'll love everything! I make sure all things at my galas live up to even the avatar's expectations!", the queen assured.

Korra wasn't winning this one. Before she knew it, servants dressed in green popped out of nowhere and took their belongings, and two other ones began to guide Korra into the building.

"Where are they taking her?", Bolin asked.

"Oh, they're just going to get her ready for the party. And I think you need the same. Boys!", the queen called to her servants.

They dragged the three other teens into the palace, right behind Korra. But suddenly on their way through, the men guiding Korra took a turn into a hall at the right, and entered through two big doors with her. Mako, Bolin, and Asami were all brought to three different rooms, but with different, smaller doors. Not that they minded it, Korra was the Avatar after all. They expected this.

The ballroom was filled with nothing but people, food, and noise. Nothing seemed to interest Mako, Bolin, or Asami. The three of them stood in a corner, waiting for Korra to finally make an appearance.

"They didn't take that long with us, so why are they taking forever with Korra?", Asami asked.

"They're probably dolling her up a little more than they did with us. I mean, they need the Avatar to make a good impression right?", Bolin said.

The very idea of Korra not being good enough for a room full of stuffed up snobby people sent Mako on edge. She never needed the approval of others. As long as she loved herself, she was fine. She was great...great.

"And now, making her first appearance of the evening, Avatar Korra!", a voice projected throughout the room.

Everyone turned to the other side of the room, to see Korra, in a stunning, skin tight, sparkling blue dress. The dress had full sleeves, was leg length, and had the perfect blending from dark to bright blue. Her hair was curled slightly, and she had just the right amount of make up to make her look like a star had just fell from heaven.

Mako being speechless, dropped the glass of leech juice in his hand at the sight of her. She was already breathtaking before, but now...there was just no words to describe her.

He wanted to go over to her and say something, but before he knew it, some young man, in a tight green robe came over, and introduced himself to her.

"Whoa! Korra looks like she could knock an entire team out with that! Woot!", Bolin whistled.

"Bolin!", Asami scolded.

"What? It's a compliment!", he said

Mako could give less than a damn what his brother and the Sato heiress were conversing about. All he knew was that the young man was now bringing Korra's hand to his lips, and kissing them, and escorting her to the dance floor. But one more thing, the very idea of it, was enough for Mako to explode into flames right there, was Korra's entire back revealed when she turned.

_Oh hell no_, he thought.

"Wow...I didn't know Korra had taste like that! She looks fantastic!", Asami said.

"Yeah...hey! The prince invited her to dance with him!", Bolin pointed out.

Could the evening get any worse for Mako, yes it could.

Soon the band in the front of the room began playing, and the song was the worst choice possible. A slow one.

He hated just having to stand there and keep his mouth shut, just for the sake of Korra's "image". But right now, all Korra's image was doing was getting a dance with a stupid prince, with a robe too tight, his hair too gelled, and his hands too low-wait what?

Mako had to blink and shake his head for the sight he saw. Korra's hands were on the prince's shoulders, while the prince had his hands wrapped around her waist, touching the skin of her back, and slowly making their way down. And Mako was not having. He couldn't take one more second of it.

He began to storm his way through the crowd. He didn't care how rude he was, or how many people he bumped, that man was not having his way with Korra.

"Excuse me.", he said in the most restrained voice he could manage. "May I cut in?"

Korra just looked at him with curious eyes, while the prince gave him a rather stern look.

"Yes sir, you may.", he said as he bowed and exited the dance floor. His tone may have been polite, but Mako could still sense the annoyance and stern within it.

As Mako hmmpfed at him, he turned to Korra, who was now lost in confusion in her eyes.

"You ok?", he asked her.

"Y-yeah. It's just that..you clean up so nicely.", she stuttered.

He cleaned up so nicely? Did Korra even glance in the mirror before she came out there? She was the centerpiece of the room! She was glowing! And yet she compliments him?

"Heh, nevermind me. You might as well be a diamond.", he said with a smirk.

She may have been stubborn when it came to being told to do, wear, say, but sometimes, it was different. And tonight was one of those nights.


	5. Chapter 5 - Crazy

As Korra blushed from his compliment, Mako's hands smoothly slide their way around her. Her face was filled with confusion and shock again. But Mako just responded to it by twirling her under his arm, and into another embrace as the slow music continued.

The song had soft piano in it, and the mood of it seemed make the rest of the room disappear from Korra and Mako's minds. The singer had a voice that seemed to make it as though it was Korra's thought playing through each other's ears.

_I've seen the world. Done it all. Had my cake now. Diamonds, brilliant, and bel-air now._

_Hot summer nights, mid July, when you and i were forever wild. _

The very words stuck in their minds, and played through them as they gazed into each other's eyes. They were both looking for something in them. But what? What were they looking for?

_The crazy days, city lights, the way you'd play with me like a child._

And that's when it hit the both of them.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young, and beautiful? Will you still love me when I've got nothing but, my aching soul?_

"...Yes.", Mako breathed.

"What'd you say?", she asked.

_I know you will. I know you will._

"Uh...yes I like the song too."

"I didn't ask you about the song."

"I know, but I figured you did.", he said as a blush crept up into his cheeks.

_I know that you will._

This was wrong. Everything was wrong. Coming to this party, dancing, and dancing with him! Him of all the people! He always made her get butterflies in her stomach. She was always speechless when he was close to her. She always felt that way about him! What was she doing?! They broke up! They shouldn't be dancing like this! They shouldn't be this close! And was the room getting hotter, or was it just her?

But she let that all slip away. Because for a moment, there was no break up. There was no drama. It was just the two of them. Looking into each other's eyes, asking the same question

Will you still love me?

The very question filled Mako's eyes as they gazed into her's. Love, sadness, concern, worry, confusion, but love. Love. That was what seemed to draw the others out. Love. That was what stayed with the question. He heard it play over and over in the air, and in his mind.

_Yes._

He breathed the very word before, and soon he mouthed it. Because Korra's asked the same.

Her hands were wrapped around his neck, while his hands stayed wrapped around her waist. Feeling her cool mocha skin. He may have moved slowly in a circle with her, but she felt as if they would keep going around in circles until the question had an answer for both of them.

_Dear Lord, when I get to heaven. Please let me bring my man._

_When he comes, tell him that you'll let him in._

_Father tell me if you can._

Her right hand traveled to his cheek. Caressing it. While she searched through him, asking the question. Searching for the answer. Sure it was there, but maybe she needed to hear it instead. She rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone, feeling his soft pale skin. She didn't seem to notice anything else in the room around them. It was just the two of them.

_Oh that grace, oh that body. Oh that face, makes me wanna party._

_He's my sun, he makes me shine, like diamonds._

"Mako...", she gasped.

"Yeah...?", he asked.

She didn't answer with words. She mouthed the words of the song, while her hand fell to his scarlet red scarf.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I've got nothing my aching soul?_

He could see her head drop down to the floor as tears poured out. His hand slid up her waist to cradle her chin and face.

"Yes.", he answered in a whisper.

His hand went through her gorgeous brown hair, and caressed her neck. She was absolutely stunning. She always was to him. But now, even more. He wasn't sure if it was her dress, her hair, her skin, no, It was her. It was just her. Yes she had imperfections, but that didn't matter to Mako at all.

Before he knew it, his forehead was touching hers, and he cold feel her warm breath, on his face. His eyes closed, and he leaned more into her face. She did the same. The distance closed between. As Mako's skin made contact with-

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_

Fire erupted into the air, causing the two to look away from each other, looking for the source of it.

"There's a bomb! There's bombs everywhere! They're back! They're attacking the palace!", servants yelled throughout the room. People ran everywhere, searching for an exit. Bolin was trying to use the drinks on the waiter's trays to put out the fire, while Asami, was guiding people out.

Korra slung into action and tried to use her water bending to put out the fire. But only one problem. No water. It evaporated into the air. Korra tried to use fire bending to put it out, but since fire bending came from the breath, she couldn't do that either. There was so much smoke that Korra could barely breathe. She was coughing like no tomorrow. Soon she collapsed to the floor, and the smoke filled the room.

"Mako! Korra's down!", Bolin shouted to his brother.

His eyes shot over to her as he tried to put out some fire of his own. He was doing a better job than before, but now with all the smoke, he was failing too. He ran over to her, and slipped one arm behind her back, and under her knees.

"You kids need to get out of here! There's a shelter down below the city. Take her there! It's the only place she'll be safe!"

Without question, the three teenagers looked around for an exit. The only place they could go through was a broken window. Once they were out, Korra got back on her feet.

"Let's go! I don't think we should be here for very long!", Asami said as she made her way to the road leading to the shelter.

As Bolin and Mako began to run after her, Korra had something else on her mind. She was very intrigued by the so called tomb she saw before. It was too big to be a tomb for just two people? What was so important, and why were they hiding it from people? She wanted the answer.

She began to run in the other direction of her friends and made her way to the tomb down the hill.

"Korra! Where are you going?! The shelter's over her! Korra!", Bolin shouted to her.

"You guys go ahead. I'll get her.", Mako told them.

He began to run after her. Repeating her name dozens of times, asking her to come back.

"Korra this is crazy! You're not supposed to be down there!", he said as she reached the entrance.

"Yeah, well, I'm crazy right? You've said so yourself.", she said.

He rolled his eyes. He was right. This girl is crazy.


	6. Chapter 6 - Selfless

He chased her through the entire city, until they were outside the walls, over a hill, and in front of what seemed like...a cave?

Yeah it was! It was that cave Korra saw earlier, and the queen told her to forget about it. But of course, Korra always got what she wanted.

"You ran right around the shelter!", he shouted to her with ragged breath from his running.

"Screw the fucking shelter! I don't care!", she shouted back.

"Korra! This is ridiculous! You'll be safe back in the city! Just come on!", he said as he caught up behind her.

"Go away! I want to be alone Mako!", she shouted as she began to run faster.

He only brought up his face trying to catch her. He was tired of letting her run away from him. Day after day, week after week, month after month. Even seconds seemed like torture to him. He almost had her just an hour or so ago. He almost had her back. But now the world was pulling her away again. She was always putting the world in front or her own needs. Even when he first met her, she was always so selfless. But she loved him. And he knew it. Why was she pushing him away? Why be apart from someone you love? Someone you can't live without? It seemed like suicide. He knew if she didn't have him, and if he didn't have her, they would both be ruined.

And he had enough.

He finally grabbed her wrist, and she stopped.

"Why?!", he shouted.

She didn't look at him. She just couldn't. If she did, she would be put under the spell of his beautiful, caring, loving amber eyes. She needed to get away. She almost did something so drastic back there. She almost went back to him. If she did, she would be putting the world in jeopardy from being distracted by him. She needed to focus on what was most important. The safety of the world. And that included him.

"Mako just let me be alone ok?!", she shouted with her face still turned from him.

"Why are you running from me?! Why can't you ever look at me anymore?! Why do you shut everyone out?! You've been like this ever since-"

"Don't you fucking say it Mako!", she yelled.

"Korra please I-"

She earth bent the ground under his feet and pushed him back from her.

As he leaned up on his elbows and stared at her, she shouted to him.

"I hate it when you do this to me!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know why we can't be together! You know why I can't love you! You know why I'm sad! You know why I'm acting like this! But yet you keep doing this!"

"But that's just it Korra! I don't know why!", he yelled to her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She clutched her shirt and just stared at him as her hair flew in the soft cool breeze passing them.

"Korra...why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"I..I-"

"Why are you trying to pretend that we don't work? Why are you pushing everything away?"

"Mako. Please."

"No. I deserve an answer."

She couldn't deal with him right now. She did what she always did when she was upset. Hide herself. Run away somewhere. Where no one could see her cry. She hated crying in front of people because it made her look weak. She always put on a brave face for others, whether she wanted to or not. She did both.

Korra began to run again. But this time, she made sure Mako couldn't follow her. Once she reached the entrance, she earth bent all the rocks around the opening to close him off.

No matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up. Even in a dress, she was faster than him.

He was face to face with the now wall of rocks in front of him. When was she coming out? Was she even going to come out?

Either way, he wanted an answer, and he wanted it now. He didn't really care if she wanted to be alone right now. He deserved an explanation.

He tried looking for a loose rock to pull out for an entrance, but that may end badly. But out of nowhere, the rocks moved. Making a perfect oval shaped opening for him. Was she letting him in?

He crept around the corner, looking into the pure darkness of the cave. He didn't see Korra, or anything really. But he did thank whatever gave him the entrance.

He walked in, and as soon as the opening appeared, it went away. Mako sprung a flame in his hand to guide his way. He walked forward, calling her name.

She also used fire bending to light her way through. She didn't know, or care where she was going. Just as long as she could be alone, where no one could see or hear her.

She was tired of walking, so she just found some old sticks and made a campfire with them.

She sat down on the ground, not caring about the dirt, and just stared into it. She was remembering when she began her fire bending training. It was the easiest element for her to learn. Some people found it a little odd how she loved her opposite element. Yes she loved it. It was so fascinating to her. It gave light, and yet destroyed it. It lit homes, yet burned them down. I kept you warm in the winter, and burned you when you got too close. But without it, you die. That's just it.

Why was fire so kind, and yet so deadly?

So beautiful, yet hurtful to look at sometimes.

So wonderful, and yet so...dangerous?

Why couldn't she, or anyone else figure it out? It was so many things good and bad, but either way, we still need it.

He may have been walking for what felt like forever. But something caught his attention, when he turned a corner. When he stepped in a puddle. He felt it soak into his new earth kingdom shoe that the servants gave him when they dressed him up for the party. Something about it intrigued him so much. He remembered what it was like for him when he was a kid, having to explain to Bolin that some water and fire benders in the city didn't like each other for certain reasons. For which he wasn't exactly sure about. But he's noticed one thing about himself in the last couple of months. Ever since he was with Korra, he was happier, calmer, making better decisions, sort of, and just flowing through things. What was it?

And that's when he realized something.

Fire and Water...were not completely opposites.

Both elements were able to flow through the air. Flames would dance, and so did ocean waves. Fire could take life with burning, but give it with light and warmth. Water gave people life when dried out, but yet can drown them and take lives as well. Fire would burn on contact with skin, and ice would have the same effect too. In the summer, all you crave is the cool of water. In the winter all you crave is the warmth of a fire. They kept each other alive. They balanced each other. Not all fire benders are angry all the time. Not all water benders were calm and flowing through everything. Some people say only water benders and fire benders can be with their own kind romantically. But somewhere...down deep inside of them, regardless of anything else, Mako had the cool, flowing, aspect of water. And Korra, had the burning, wanting, impatient, loving passion, of fire. They balanced each other. They needed each other. One cannot existed without the other.

Maybe that's one of the reasons he loved her. Because she balanced him. She understood him. She was there to push him back into place. She kept him in check. And now...he had to do the same for her. Because without each other, they were both a wreck.

For once, he wanted her to stop thinking about others. And do something for herself.

Why was she so selfless all the time?

Maybe that's another reason he loved her too.

Because she cared about others. She was so selfless. But in the most perfect way possible.


End file.
